Episode 9327 (15th December 2017)
Plot Sinead arrives No.5 and sees Chesney covered in blood with Daniel standing next to him. Chesney accuses Daniel of hitting him with the brick. Sinead calls Daniel a psycho. Daniel relates the far-fetched tale to Robert, who doesn't believe him and sacks him. Chesney stops Sinead from calling the police. Audrey and David think Bethany is going out with Craig. Audrey tells Bethany that nice men like Craig are rare. Daniel catches Sinead repeating Chesney's side of the story to Ken and Tracy. He tells them what really happened but Ken is disbelieving because of his past behaviour. Tracy congratulates Chesney on fooling everyone. Ken is puzzled when he sees her leaving No.5. David waters Roy's plants and catches Anna hiding out in the flat. He agrees to tell Gary and Faye and no one else when she reminds him that he owes her. Sinead doesn't want Joseph to play with Hope and Ruby as one of them came after him with his nerf gun. Sinead admits to Chesney that Daniel tried to kiss her. Gary and Faye reunite with Anna in the darkened flat. Gary is annoyed when Anna acts like nothing's wrong. Bethany apologises to Craig for being so harsh with him and tells him she will go out with him. Leanne has a miserable date as they went to a pub instead of an art gallery and the man was more interested in the football. Eva shows Aidan that she's genuinely sorry by offering to sell the flat and car and give him half of the proceeds. Ken visits Daniel and tells him he believes him and urges him not to let Chesney win. Tyrone hits back at Fiz by reminding her that Hope's dad was John Stape. Daniel warns Chesney that he won't give up now that he knows what he's capable of. Cast Regular cast *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney accuses Daniel of assault; David finds Anna's hiding place; and Tyrone and Fiz's argument reaches a stalemate. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,340,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2017 episodes